Hermione,¿De qué lado estas?
by Colmillos
Summary: Reeditado, esta es la nueva versión por decirlo así, no soy buena con los summary así que entren para averiguar el misterio que se teje en este fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre: Hermione, ¿De qué lado estas?**

**Autora : Colmillos (Fafa para los amigos)**

**Estado: En restauración**

-c-

**Prologo**

En una gran mansión muy lejos de cualquier poblado tanto muggle como mágico se encontraba un grupo de magos encapuchados mirando temerosamente al ser, ya que no se le podía denominar como hombre, que se encontraba a la cabeza de la mesa sonriendo malignamente.

-Lucius, ven aquí - llamaba una voz fría

-Si mi señor – Dijo el aludido, un hombre alto de cuarenta años aproximadamente, de pelo rubio casi blanco hasta los hombros, antes un hombre de prestigio y altanero, ahora un hombre casi en los huesos temeroso de lo que la llamada de su amo pudiera provocar. Se alejó del grupo de mortífagos y quedó a pocos pasos del ser, sin pensarlo agacho la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Necesito que me traigas a Granger aquí - dijo la voz maligna de aquel "amo" despiadado

-¿A esa sangre sucia mi señor? -dijo su más fiel lacayo temeroso de la reacción de su amo por su impertinente pregunta

-No hagas más preguntas y tráela pronto - dijo su amo mientras que el lacayo se arrodillaba en frente de este y hacía una reverencia exagerada

-Retírate Lucius – fue la última palabra de su amo antes de que el lacayo desaparecía dispuesto a cumplir la misión

Todos quedaron un poco extrañados con la petición de su amo, no veían la necesidad de traer a la sangre sucia Granger a la mansión Malfoy, pero no podían contradecirlo, ¿Para qué? ¿Para que los matara a cruccios? No eran unos Gryffindor temerarios como para hacer eso enfrente al Lord Oscuro, eso se lo dejan a Potter y sus amigos

-c-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Inglaterra se encontraba una chica castaña recostada en su pieza leyendo un libro que ya se sabía de memoria, pero que se divertía leyéndolo, Historia de la Magia, sus amigos la retarían si la vieran así leyendo nuevamente aquel libro, pero ellos no estaban allí y quería descansar de sus locas y peligrosas aventuras. Se levantó pues quería algo de aire, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con sus padres

-Mamá, Papá, saldré un rato a tomar un poco de aire- dijo la castaña mientras sonreía a sus padres cariñosamente mientras una extraña sensación atravesaba su pecho

-Si claro hija- dijo su madre mientras abrazaba a su hija y le daba un beso en la coronilla

No era muy común que sus padres estuvieran en casa, solían encontrarse en múltiples reuniones o congresos ya que ellos eran dentistas reconocidos mundialmente.

La chica salió de su casa a dar una vuelta en el parque y vio unos pequeños niños jugando juntos, ¿Hace ya cuanto tiempo no veía a sus amigos?, los echaba mucho de menos. Ron debería estar en la madriguera con sus hermanos y Harry con sus tíos. Le enviaban cartas constantemente, pero todavía quedaba algunas semanas para que volvieran a Hogwarts.

Mientras ella pensaba en eso, los pequeños niños se fueron corriendo y ella se sentó en los columpios antes ocupados por ellos, empezó un viento bastante fresco para ser pleno verano, el cielo se oscureció rápidamente y como si algo le hubiera avisado se levantó rápidamente de los columpios y miró en todas direcciones, de repente un ruido familiar se escuchó. Giró rápidamente asustada, detrás de ella se encontraban cuatro encapuchados con máscaras blancas.

-Mortífagos - dijo en susurro la chica de ojos color miel mientras un escalofrío la recorría

-Vaya, vaya, Granger, nuestro señor te ha enviado una invitación parar reunirte con él - dijo uno de los encapuchados, que rápidamente reconoció como Lucius Malfoy

-Creo que no aceptare su tentadora oferta, pero gracias por su invitación - dijo ella tratando de decirlo sin miedo mientras calculaba las probabilidades de salir con vida de aquella situación, dándose cuenta de las pocas probabilidades de sobrevivencia

-Tendrá que ser por las malas sangre sucia - dijo otro de los encapuchados mientras la apuntaba con la varita

-Entonces será así -dijo la chica mientras daba vueltas y salía corriendo, no tenía ninguna posibilidad, no traía su varita y era menor de edad, pero nada perdía con salir corriendo, tal vez tuviera suerte y pudiera escapar para dar aviso a la orden o a Dumbledore

No pudo recorrer más de cien metros cuando fue atrapada por uno de los mortífagos mientras todo se volvía negro…

-c-

**Os agradesco a todos su apoyo y aquí he vuelto en gloria y majestad, luego de haberme graduado de octavo año de educación básica con el mejor promedio junto a mi mejor amiga, aquí esta el epílogo, no me gusto el camino que estaba tomando la historia, así que estoy haciendo algunas modificaciones, agregaré y quitaré capitulos, casi me muero cuando vi la cantidad de texto que tenía 39 páginas, todo un record personal. Los dejo de moslestar, la proxima semana les traigo el proximo capítulo, palabra de merodeadora.**


	2. Chapter 2

La chica se removió incomoda, sin poder orientarse hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, abrió los ojos y se encontró rodeada por más de veinte mortífagos y un encapuchado que reconoció como Voldemort.

-Para que ha traído a esta sangre sucia mi señor-dijo una voz que Hermione reconoció como Lucius Malfoy

- Me gustaría que se los contara Bellatrix- dijo Voldemort

Bellatrix se sacó la máscara se acerco a Hermione y empezó a hablar:

Hace 16 años, yo luego de una larga pero satisfactoria misión me puse a beber, algo no suele ocurrir con frecuencia, se me pasaron un poco las copas y me emborrache, justo en ese momento me encontré con Severus Snape y paso algo inevitable, cuando desperté tenía una tremenda resaca, y me encontraba al lado de este hombre que se encuentra aquí presente.

Todos rieron menos Hermione.

Unas semanas después, supe que me encontraba embarazada, no fue el día más feliz de mi vida pero necesitaba a alguien que siguiera mi legado así que decidí tenerte, Severus al saber que sería padre acepto, tuvo que aceptar en realidad o si no iba a hacer uso de mi especialidad, los cruccios. Al nacer mi bebé la nombre Hermione Eileen Snape Black, pero luego de el pequeño problema de mi señor supe que podría ser llevada a Azcaban así que decidí que mi pequeña bebé debía de estar bien para cuando mi señor regresara pudiéramos servirle, le pedí un favor a una amiga que había tenido de pequeña, una squib que se había casado hace poco y no podía tener hijos. Ella aceptó y le hice prometer a ella y su marido que nunca le dirían a Hermione lo que era y de donde procedía hasta que yo la buscara.

-Sintetizando, ¿Tu eres mi madre?-Preguntó Hermione en shock

-Sí y te encuentras en nuestra presencia porque el Lord te necesita- dijo Bellatrix

-Hermione- dijo Voldemort- Tú ahora serás entrenada por tu padre y tu madre y te unirás a los mortífagos.

-Claro que no -dijo Hermione

-Hija no le faltes el respeto al Lord -dijo Bellatrix- Discúlpela mi Lord.

-No importa Bellatrix - dijo este- Además de inteligente tu hija tiene carácter y eso es bueno, será muy fuerte terminado el entrenamiento

- Ahora llevadla a su habitación- dijo Voldemort

- Si mi señor -dijo esta- Ven Hermione párate y sígueme.

Hermione se levanto pero antes dijo

- Yo no soy tu hija Bellatrix, nunca lo seré, y mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger.

- Solo sígueme- dijo Bellatrix mientras tiraba de Hermione, esta la siguió por un largo pasillo donde habían muchas puertas, doblo en un pasillo y entro en la cuarta habitación a la derecha que allí había.

-Preferiría una sucia mazmorra, yo no ayudaré al psicópata de Riddle, ni hoy ni nunca – dijo Hermione, Bellatrix levanto la mano y le pego en la mejilla izquierda

-No hables así del Lord tenebroso, el debe ser respetado y tu acataras nuestras ordenes – dijo Bellatrix – considera esta tu nueva prisión hija, porque no saldrás de ella hasta que cambies de opinión.

Bellatrix salió por la puerta, y cerró con un conjuro, mientras Hermione se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó las piernas en posición fetal, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Pudo haber estado así un minuto, una hora, un día, un mes…, no tenía noción del tiempo. Pero cuando ya no le quedaban más lágrimas calculo que habían pasado unas diez horas. Esperaba que sus padres, sus verdaderos padres, los que la habían criado, estuvieran bien y no les hubieran hecho nada malo, los extrañaba tanto, pero ¿Porque nunca le habían dicho la verdad?

Cansada tanto física como psicológicamente cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Despertó cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro repetitivamente. Abrió los ojos esperando que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño y que su madre se encontrara a su lado para sacarla de su mal sueño. Pero la realidad cayó sobre ella y se encontró cara a cara con Severus Snape, quien le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Creo que debemos hablar - dijo Severus Snape mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en un silla que se encontraba en la habitación.

* * *

Siento tanto la tardanza pero enero ha sido horrible, mis dos abuelas enfermas, una casi llega a morirse así que tuvimos que viajar a la Serena, nosotros somos de Talca así que estuve dos semanas haya, gracias al cielo se mejoró. Luego fue mi otra abuela, pero ella vive más cerca, y no estaba tan enferma. Luego mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones al parecer y hoy a llegado de pasada a visitarme.

Pero les traigo una pequeña propuesta, tengo pensada algunas historias que empezaré a escribir (no ha publicar) así que espero que me digan cual idea les gusta más para empezarla, tratare de escribirlas todas pero una por una.

a) Dramione: Hermione desaparece en tercer año luego de salvar a Sirius, un día, antes de empezar el quinto año aparece un misterioso chico a las puertas de la sede de la orden del fénix.

b) Dramione: Hermione es hija de un militar de alto cargo británico squib rechazado por el mundo de la magia, ella es criada bajo estrictas reglas y entrenamientos militares, además de ser inculcado un gran odio al mundo de la magia. Nunca había salido de la base militar, hasta que un día tuve que cumplir una misión. Una carta inesperada que cambiara el destino de su misión. A veces es mejor tener a tus amigos cerca y tus enemigos aún más cerca.

c) Dramione: Una pequeña niña es encontrada por Severus Snape en la puerta de su casa. Dumbledore cree que es una buena idea para que su alma pueda librarse un poco de Voldemort y de la muerte de su amada Lily. ¿Será posible que una pequeña niña pueda darle felicidad a alguien que no cree merecerla?

d) Fredmione: Hermione queda embarazada antes de la gran batalla en la que Fred muere. Despedazada ella escapa sin dejar rastro alguno. Años después la familia Weasley se da cuenta que George desaparece en tres fechas todos los años, que tramara George Weasley.

Saludos a todos los que leen este fic!

Gracias a azu23blood, sailor mercuri o neptune,miredraco y Abytutis por sus comentarios,este capítulo es para ustedes.

Prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo.

Atte. Colmillos


End file.
